Dragon ball Spirits
by Mr Bump
Summary: Several Millennia after the adventures of Goku, the world has changed vastly, the landscape, the people and the technology, it didnt progress at all, it rather stays at a stand still. The dragon balls no longer remain in this world, converted into spiritu
1. DBS Chapter 1 The essence awakens

Dragon Ball Spirits

The essence awakens

It was a cool day. Tiny bit overcast and the winds were gentle and refreshing. The trees in the valley were always green this time of year but the main problem is the hounds that roamed the forests. The Uruz Dahes, or simply the hounds, were vicious pack animals that live throughout the forests of the Misty Valley. Originally stray dogs, they mutated and bred with other hounds, this led to the evolution of a powerful beast that is slightly larger than a tiger. This time of the year is the hounds mating season and so the hounds are out in full force and quite aggressive. The hounds never wander into the town anymore and stay deep in the forests so they aren't as much of a problem to the townsfolk anymore.

The forest was surprisingly quiet that morning and Loki always found the mornings to be a good time to meditate amongst the trees. Loki was into martial arts and so found that he needed to train his mind as much as his body, and as a result spent quite a lot of time meditating alone in the forest. Though this morning was surprisingly quiet, not even the birds chirped and that was slightly alarming. Loki quickly reached for his weapon as he heard some slight rustling amongst the bushes. Loki trained with a sword each day but he wasn't an idiot, his father was a hunter and so Loki also carried a pistol with him when he went into the forest. As Loki picked up the gun a snarl came from behind the bushes, Loki was certain now that it was a hound. Like a lightning flash the hound leaped from the bushes, snarling with trails of saliva dribbling from its mouth, its huge teeth covered in fresh blood, its breath was heinous and unbearable and its huge claws were outstretched ready for a kill. Luckily enough Loki was prepared for the attack and with expert timing he leaped out of the way and tumbled into a gymnast like roll, he stood up facing the beast with his pistol aimed at the beast. The hound simply snarled at him and lunged again, it seemed as if the beast was moving twice as fast this time. With no grace or style, Loki simply squeezed the trigger, the gunshot went off and the beast stopped snarling in mid air and went limp, its body crashed to the ground at Loki's feet and its eyes glazed over. Loki wasn't convinced the animal was dead so he kicked it. The hound responded instantly with a deafening and unearthly howl. Loki pointed his gun downwards and squeezed the trigger once again; this time aiming at the beasts' head, for Loki knew that these hounds could keep coming at you as long as their brain is still going.

"Well" Loki said with a surprised look on his face, "At least he learnt his lesson". As Loki put his pistol in his waist holster, another snarl came from the bushes, this time it was slightly muffled and Loki wasn't quite sure what it was. As Loki turned to face the direction the sound came from another hound leaped from the bushes and pinned Loki to the ground. The beast snarling at Loki, drooling all over his face and chest and its breath was unbearable. Loki's shoulders were pinned to the ground by the massive hound but he could still reach his pistol. As Loki grabbed his gun, he aimed it up at the beast's stomach and emptied the gun clip into the hound, with each shot the beast cried out in agony, its claws dug deeper into Loki's shoulders but the beast simply would not die, after the final shot the beast jumped off of Loki and stood there snarling at Loki, catching its breath. Loki managed to get to his feet and as he went to reload his pistol the hound lunged for him again, this time its claws and fangs were out in full force. Without thinking Loki dropped his gun and rolled underneath the beast, as he leapt, Loki drew his sword and held it up as he rolled underneath the hound. As the hound landed, Loki got to his feet and turned to face the beast, the hound turned to face him, but as the hound turned around, blood began to seep from the underbelly of the hound and it just collapsed. Loki slowly walked over to the hound, still struggling to stay alive, and held his sword in both hands. He looked down at the beast, and the hound looked right back at Loki with its beady little eyes. For a moment Loki felt pity for the beast but as his shoulder throbbed in pain, all pity left his body and he rose up his sword and clove the beasts head from its body. With that Loki sighed and dropped his sword. The pain he was in was quite intense and he knew he had to get to the hospital or he wouldn't make it. As he began to trudge back towards the town, Loki turned and took one look at the bodies of the two hounds. They were both slightly smaller than a lion, which Loki found odd. Normally there was only one reason as to why two males would be hunting in the same spot. As Loki turned back he was face to face with a much larger hound, this was why there were two males lingering around, the female must be nesting in the area. Loki was caught flat-footed and the female lunged at him. Loki didn't even react, he simply, blacked out.

It was morning again as Loki opened his eyes. The view wasn't the last thing he remembered, the last thing Loki recalls is laying on his back looking up at the forest canopy. This place looked nothing like the forest, as he looked around he noticed he was hooked up to several machines and was lying in quite and uncomfortable bed. A nurse glanced at his chart and checked the monitors.

"Where am I?" Loki asked the nurse, she was a blonde girl who looked to be not much older than him. "How did I get here?"

"Shhh" the nurse hushed, "Try to get some rest, you've sustained some serious injuries and you need to get some rest"

"But…" Loki started but he drifted off, almost like he was drugged he simply could not keep his eyes open or stay conscious.

It felt like he had slept for an eternity by the time Loki woke. He sat up with a grimace as the pain from his shoulder still lingered. Loki looked around the now partially familiar room; there were fresh flowers on the table next to his bed. There was a handbag and some other valuables scattered on the table, which indicated there were people here recently. The young blonde nurse entered the room and greeted Loki with a broad smile.

"Good morning Loki, how are you feeling?" The young nurse asked

"Fine I guess" Loki replied.

"That's good, the doctor is on his way to check up on your condition, he shouldn't be too long, if there is anything you need…"

"Whom does that belong to?" Loki asked, pointing over to the handbag and the flowers.

"Those would be mine," Said another young girl entering the room, she was an average girl with plain brown hair and lovely blue eyes.

"I'll be back shortly with the doctor" the nurse said, smiling and she quickly left the room.

"I'm glad you're OK Loki, You had me worried sick" Tanya said with a smile on her face.

"How did I get here?" Loki asked

"I don't know, but when I was told you were admitted here I came in right away, you've been unconscious for about 3 days, apparently you lost a lot of blood" Tanya smiled again "But I'm just glad you're in the clear now"

"Thanks, I just, don't remember a thing about how I ended up here or what caused these injuries…" Loki said, placing his right hand on his left shoulder where some pain still lingered.

At that point a middle-aged man with glasses, wearing a white jacket, knocked on the door. "Ah, I see that you're awake now" The middle-aged man said.

"Who are you?" Loki asked

"Doctor Kenaz, I was the doctor on shift at the time you were brought in needing and emergency blood transfusion…" The doctor said smugly

"Well I believe I owe you my thanks then, you saved my life…but one thing I don't understand, how did I get here?"

"I was down in the emergency room when you staggered in by yourself, clothes ripped, covered in blood and carrying the limb of a hound in one hand and a chunk of flesh from the same hound in your other hand" The doctor said, recalling a story which even he found to be quite hard to believe, "You walked in and collapsed on the ground"

"I…walked in?" Loki asked, sounding surprised

"Yes, no one was with you at that point and you had huge holes in your shoulder and chest, with blood seeping from them, it was probably one of the more shocking things I've seen during my time as a doctor"

"The last thing I remember was, I had fended off two hounds and then a third lunged on me and I blacked out…"

"Well" the doctor interrupted, "It seems that you just wanted to survive more than the hound, by means of instinct you ripped that hound apart with your own hands and then still had the state of mind to get help…"

Tanya found most of this hard to believe and giggled slightly. "So you're telling us that Loki called upon some sort of 'super human' strength, just to survive?" She laughed again, "please, I find that hard to believe"

"Like it or not miss, it is possible for someone to call on uncanny abilities in times of need or heightened emotional or physical stress" The doctor replied in a stern tone, "but lets not debate about this here and now". The doctor walked over to Loki's bed and glanced at the charts and then at the monitors. It seems as if Loki has almost fully healed and you should be able to go home in a day or two, until then, just get plenty of rest."

The doctor leaves the room and Tanya walks across to her handbag and picks it up and slings it over her shoulder. "I should be going also, Take it easy Loki and I'll see you when you get out of this place" Tanya flashed Loki a cheeky wink and a big smile and then she quickly left the room. Loki still sitting up in his bed gently laid back down onto his pillow, which seemed a lot comfier than the last time, he then drifted off and fell asleep again.

The day was beautiful and many families were enjoying themselves down at the lake. The lake was a huge natural fresh water lake that was surrounded by grasslands for the most part. Between the town and the lake were mostly trees and forest growth, but the hounds kept away from this area most the time, due to the fact that the town has hunters on contract to kill any hound that gets too close. The hunters were comprised of ex-military men who were just looking to settle down and shoot things, the police and even regular townsfolk who had a gun license and were of age. Derrick, he was a young man who was a hunter and also regarded himself as Loki's biggest rival. Derrick had an eye for Tanya, but their relationship was no more than friendship. On this day Loki and Tanya were walking towards the lake through the forest, it wasn't too long a walk and it was usually quite enjoyable.

"It feels great to be out of that hospital," Loki said with great relief, as he walked along the path, "it felt like I was in there for an eternity"

"I'd bet" Tanya replied, "How come they discharged you so early though?"

"Apparently I got better very quickly," Loki said as he stopped and acted like he was flexing his muscles, "See, strong as ox!"

Tanya and Loki both laughed as they continued to walk along the path. Shortly after a gunshot was heard not too far off, followed by the scream of one of the hounds. Loki and Tanya stopped suddenly and looked around, there was a lot of rustling through the bushes on the ground and something ran from the bushes and knocked Loki over as it made its escape deeper into the forest. As Loki got to his feet another figure emerged from the bushes, this one was human and carrying a rifle. The figure stood about half a foot taller than Loki and was much more muscular. As the young man approached he had a scornful look on his face.

"Fucking hell" The young man muttered, "It got away…" the young man turned to face Loki and Tanya, "Are you two ok?"

"Yea Derrick, we're fine" Loki replied, "Just a bit surprised by that hound you were chasing, it knocked me down and ran off into the forest"

"Well at least you two are OK" Derrick sighed, "If you'll excuse me, I should really go find that hound"

Within moments Derrick had slung his rifle over his shoulder and he dashed into the forest.

"Be careful Derrick" Tanya called out after him.

"See you later…" Loki muttered as he began to walk away.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tanya asked

"He's a trained hunter, I'm sure he'll be fine" Loki replied

As the two of them began to walk off, another gunshot was fired off in the forest and another loud snarl from a hound was heard, this time it was followed by a man's cry for help. It was Derrick's voice.

"Derrick!" Tanya exclaimed as she went to run into the forest, as she went to go Loki grabbed her arm and flung her back, running into the forest by himself.

After a few moments of sprinting as fast as he can into the forest, Loki stumbled upon a wounded hound and a puddle of blood, along with some torn clothes, the hound was trying to crawl, but only its right front leg was able to move, and it was still snarling ferociously. Derrick was nowhere to be seen. As Loki approached the hound he noticed it wasn't snarling at him, but rather at a blood stained tree, at the base of the tree, Derrick lay wounded.

"Derrick!" Loki called out as he ran over to Derrick, "Derrick are you OK?"

"I'm fine…A bit hurt, lost a little bit of blood but I'll be fine now" Derrick replied with a groan of pain.

"I'll help you to the hospital Derrick" Loki said leaning down, "Now come on, and I'll help you up"

Loki leans down and helps Derrick up to his feet and slings Derricks arm around his shoulder to balance him.

"Come on Derrick, lets get out of here" Loki said as he helped Derrick along through the trees.

Several minutes later Derrick stops hobbling along and manages to balance himself on his own.

"You fine to walk on your own?" Loki asked, quite sure that Derrick wasn't capable of moving freely on his own.

"I'll be fine…" Derrick said as he began to grin

"What?" Loki asked, now quite taken back by Derrick's sudden change in attitude, "what's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing Loki, Lets get going" Derrick replied and he began to hobble along, slowly but surely.

"Ok Good lets go, Tanya's worried" Loki said, as Loki turned to walk away, Derrick took his rifle and smacked the butt of the rifle into the back of Loki's head and neck, knocking him down to the ground and near incapacitating him.

"Ughh" Loki groaned in pain, "What the…what was that for?" Loki asked as Derrick stood at Loki's head.

"I just thought it would be nice to have you out of the picture Loki" Derrick replied, "Tanya seems quite fond of you but this just can't be, she loves me, not you!"

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked, quite confused.

"You, you were trying to steal Tanya away from me!" Derrick said, his voice rising a little and his eyes going wide, "Now, now that's all going to change. I'll get rid of you and then there'll only be me and her, the way it is meant to be…"

"You've lost it Derrick…" Loki sighed, and he winced in pain again as Derrick lay a boot into his side, "She'll know it was you, then what will you do?"

"She won't know a thing, no one will" Derrick laughed, "I've arranged for a few play mates for you…"

As Derrick kicked Loki once again, a loud howling scream came from deep within the forest, it was the hound that was near death, and it was calling out for help.

"Right on time no less" Derrick said with a sick smile, "Those hounds will be the ones to kill you, not me"

Derrick smashed the butt of his rifle in Loki's face once more, breaking Loki's nose and spraying blood all over the ground. The howls of the approaching hounds grew louder as Derrick continued to pummel Loki to near unconscious.

"Well Loki, it's been fun but I have to go!" Derrick said with a deranged smile, "Hope we can do it again some other time"

Loki tried to lift his head and managed to get a few words out to Derrick before Derrick run off, "count on it" Loki said as his head dropped to the ground and all Loki could do now was try to breath and think.

Derrick ran off into the forest, still carrying his rifle and his clothes partially ripped and covered in blood, he found his way to where Tanya was waiting by the side of the road.

"Derrick, oh my god, where's Loki?" Tanya said frantically as she ran up to Derrick.

"They got him as he came to rescue me" Derrick replied, trying to feign grief.

"We have to go find him!" Tanya cried, "He went in for you, now we have to do the same for him!"

"He's gone…" Derrick replied, "I saw it with my own two eyes, the only thing awaiting you in there if you go in, is death"

"Then so be it" Tanya said, determined she ran into the forest.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Derrick said through his teeth, with an expression of frustration building up. "Tanya wait for me, I have a weapon to at least protect us" Derrick then ran into the forest after Tanya.

"Which way was he when you last saw him?" Tanya asked frantically

"That way" Derrick replied, pointing out with his arm the opposite direction as to where Loki was.

"Lets Hurry" Tanya said and she ran down the track Derrick had pointed out.

As the hounds approached Loki's motionless body, he could hear their snarls and smell their disgusting hides. The smell was overwhelming and it made Loki want to vomit, but he was already soaking in a pool of his own blood, if he had the strength to vomit he would have.

"I guess this is it Loki" Loki said, "So, this is how it all ends, I have many regrets, but the biggest of all is now that Derrick is getting away with what he has done to me, no one gets away with mistreating me…no one…no…one" As Loki's temper begins to flare he begins to feel strength surge back into his body, his muscles no longer sore and cramped, his nose no longer broken and pouring blood. Able to move his body now, Loki gets to his feet, his chest is glowing a dim orange colour, a very mystical yet soothing orange. The strength in Loki's body continues to increase, the energy flowing through his veins becomes so overwhelming it actually begins to pain Loki, he clenches every muscle in his body, his fists, his calves, his biceps, his abs, everything. Loki doubles over in pain and a bright orange light emerges from within Loki. Loki jerked back his head and unleashed an unearthly scream of pain, as his mouth opened a flash of orange surged from his body and sent a sonic shockwave through the air, making all the trees in the forest bend outwards from Loki for a moment. The hounds surrounding Loki wanted no part of this and so they scurried away with their tails between their legs. Loki's eyes began to burn and his skull began to itch wildly, the iris and even his pupils in his eyes were slowly changing to completely white. His hair began to stand on end and his muscles began to expand nearly doubling in size. After the pain, the screaming and the orange light had subsided, standing in the same spot as Loki, it was no longer human. It had far surpassed what a human is capable of; it was standing with an aura of pure white energy and an unbridled rage that was about to be unleashed.

"What was that horrifying scream?" Tanya asked, looking around, now rather scared.

"I'm sure it was just a hound" Derrick replied rather coolly, "Now lets get out of here before the hounds come for us next!"  
"No!" Tanya snapped "Not without Loki!"

Derrick lost it at that comment; he grasped Tanya's shoulders and shoved her into a tree back first. "Why must you go on and on about Loki?" Derrick yelled "You and me, we love each other and yet you fail to see past that loathsome idiot, Loki"

"Derrick, I'm sorry, but…" Tanya replied but Derrick interrupted.

"But WHAT?" Derrick yelled "You LOVE Loki?"

Tanya nodded slowly but purposely avoided eye contact with Derrick.

"No, you and me, Loki is out of the way now, our love can flourish" Derrick snapped.

"Out of the way?" Tanya exclaimed, "Oh my god…you set this up, you killed Loki…"

"Now you will be mine" Derrick said with a sickeningly horrible laugh

"Stay away from me Derrick!" Tanya screamed

Tanya's scream echoed throughout the forest, the being that stood where Loki once was jerked his head in the direction of the scream and like a lightning flash; it took off running towards the sound.

Moments later, the creature is running towards Derrick's back as he is struggling with Tanya. The creature doesn't hesitate and clenches its fists and punches Derrick in the back with such force its hand shatters Derrick's spine and goes through the surprised young man and shatters his rib cage into pieces. Blood drips from Derrick's mouth and sprays outwards from his gigantic wound. The creature that was formerly Loki removes it's hand from the young man, Derrick turns around to face the creature and as he looks the creature In the eye the creature speak to him just before he dies.

"I told you to count on me coming back" The creature said and grinned smugly. Derrick stumbled forward a few paces and fell to the ground, soaking the ground and the fallen leaves in blood, not even feeling pain in his final moments; the wound was too great to even make the victim suffer.

Tanya looked up at the creature, and now covered in Derrick's blood she screams and tries to run off.

"Monster!" Tanya screamed and ran into the forest but the creature gave chase, and within mere moments it had caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Tanya cried out, "Loki, Save me…" Tanya began to weep.

The creature looked at her with pity, and cringed in pain, as its eyes seemed to return to normal.

"Tanya" The creature spoke, "It is me, Loki"

"No, you're a monster!" Tanya replied with a cry of agony, she fell to the ground and continued to cry, "Let me go, please…"

Feeling another surge of pain Loki grasped at his head with both hands and began to groan in pain, realising her chance Tanya sprinted off into the forest again. As Tanya faded from sight, the creature that was standing there, began to return to its original form, its muscle mass dropped, his eyes returned to normal and his hair no long stood on end and the white aura faded from around his body. The orange glow seeped up through his muscles and flowed back towards his chest and Loki collapsed, feeling quite exhausted. His wounds reopening and his clothes now torn and stretched and blood began to seep into the ground.

"Please go away monster…" Tanya quietly hoped, stopping to catch her breath behind a tree, "I think I lost it…I should be safe now…" As Tanya turned to lean against the tree she was now face to face with a pack of hounds, each of them snarling and hissing and growling at her.

The hound at the head of the pack pounces and just before it reaches Tanya closes her eyes and winces in anticipation of pain.


	2. DBS Chapter 2 Raw power, essence reveal...

Dragon Ball Spirits

Chapter 2

Raw power. The essence revealed.

Tanya opened her eyes after several moments, the impending pain hadn't hit yet and she began to wonder if she was delirious. What Tanya then saw assured her, she was crazy, and standing not three feet in front of her was another girl. This other girl has a strange feel about her, a terrifying yet friendly feel. Tanya didn't know what to do, this other girl was standing there with one arm outstretched holding the hound by the neck and her grip seemed to be getting tighter by the sounds the hound was emitting. The hound was trying frantically to free itself from the strange girls vice like grip but to no avail. The hound tore at her flesh with its claws, it flung itself around frantically but the girl persisted in crushing the hound's throat with one hand. The sounds of the hounds neck breaking were louder than normal, the hound let out a shriek of agony and sheer unbridled pain as its' neck simply snapped in the girl's hand. Tanya screamed and turned away as the hound's shrieks of pain slowly turned to gurgles and then it stopped making any sound altogether. The girl simply threw the hound to the floor with one hand and wiped her hair from her face with her other hand. Tanya opened her eyes as the other hounds continued to growl and snarl but they were slowly backing off from this strange girl. Without warning Tanya ran away, frightened beyond all belief she ran as fast as she could back through the forest, the tree braches slapping her In the face and stinging her immensely. The stinging nettle on the ground was stinging her feet as she ran along in sandals. She ran along, ignoring the pain, she ran for what seemed like an eternity and came to an abrupt stop when she tripped over a large object lying in the middle of the ground. The object she tripped over was Loki, his right hand covered in blood, his clothes torn and ripped and his body all scratched up and blood seeping from the wounds on his face. Tanya sat up to see what she fell on and realized it was her friend.

"Oh my god, Loki!" Tanya cried out in relief, "Loki, we have to get out of here!"

"What?" Loki groaned, only partially able to speak, Derrick broke his jaw and his face was a mess.

"Loki you poor thing, can you get up?" Tanya asked, her voice went from panic to soft, as she leant down to examine his face, "What happened to you, Derrick did this didn't he?"

Loki nodded, his head was held in Tanya's gentle hands. Tanya gently glided her hand through Loki's hair.

"I'll get you back Loki, you can count on me" Tanya said gently with a warm smile, she looked into eyes and he tried to smile, even though it pained him mercilessly, he managed to form a small smile. In an instant, Loki's eyes shot open wide, and he groaned in pain.

"Loki?" Tanya asked, her state of panic resurfacing, "Loki what's wrong?"

A voice whispers in Loki's mind, the image of a young woman appears in his thoughts and she speaks to him.

"_Loki, it is time, cast of the shackles and unleash the spirit laying dormant within you, it's time",_ The girl speaking to him in his mind vanished from his thoughts and all that was left was pain. The pain throbbed throughout his entire body and he began to scream out in pain.

"Loki!" Tanya screamed out again, backing off slightly as Loki's body began to flail violently.

Loki's chest begins to glow orange again, this time the orange glow is a lot dimmer and darker than before. His eyes begin to burn once again and Loki reaches for his face and grasps at the side of his head as tight as he can, the burning sensation so overwhelmingly painful he continues to cry out in pain. His hair began to tingle and his scalp itched fiercely. His hair grew slightly and a wave of energy shot through his veins, his eyes slowly began to change, the whites in his eyes slowly changed to black and the darkness crept along his eyes and covered them completely black, all of his wounds on his face and arms rapidly closed up and his jaw and nose were no longer broken. The pain lingered on and throbbed throughout his body slightly, but died down. Loki's eyes were now pitch black and his hair looked spiked and changed to a darker brown colour. Loki got to his feet and looked around, his vision had changed, he could no longer see colours properly, he could only see in black and white and shades of grey. He turned and faced Tanya who was shaking in fear against a tree.

"Loki?" Tanya asked, "Are you ok?"

Loki just looked at her, it was as if he had never seen her before in his life, but he knew deep down that he knew her. Tanya began to take a few steps towards Loki, slowly and very cautiously but Loki just stood there, looking at her, examining her from head to toe.

"Loki…" Tanya whispered, as she drew in close to him, she reached out her hand and placed it gently on Loki's face, gently stroking his face, "I don't care what's going on, just tell me you're you…"

"Who else would I be Tanya?" Loki asked casually

A tear rolled down Tanya's face and she wrapped her arms around him in a passionate embrace.

"Tanya…I…I'm sorry…" Loki said with regret

"For what?" Tanya asked

"For this…" Loki said, as he leaned in and kissed Tanya on the lips. The two of them kissed for several minutes until Loki took back his right hand and clenched his fist.

"Bye Tanya…" Loki whispered into Tanya's ear, but she didn't seem to care. Loki Drew back his fist and punched Tanya in the stomach. The hit was with such force it penetrated her flesh and Loki's fist came out the other side of her, covered with fresh blood. The blood dripped off of Loki's hand slowly, the warmth of Tanya's body began to fade as her eyes were wide open, looking directly into the black eyes of Loki. In those moments she saw the true sides to this boy that held her in his arms, she saw first, the unforgiving demon standing in front of her with its merciless and cold black eyes. Then an image went through her mind of the creature she saw earlier, but the creature wasn't just a mindless beast anymore, it had taken true form. In her mind she saw Loki as he truly was, fighting off demons surrounded by an aura of light. As Tanya's heart slowed down and eventually stopped beating she slumped backwards and fell onto the ground. As she looked up into he cold black eyes of the Loki standing before her she didn't see a monster, all she could see was the boy she grew up with, a tear formed in the wells of her eyes and a smile graced her face, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. She reached up one hand, trying to touch the image of Loki. She stopped breathing, her eyes closed slowly and her arm went limp and dropped to the ground.

Loki stood over her lifeless body and looked at his hands. One was covered in blood; the other held Tanya moments before she died. In his mind he knew what he had done was the most awful thing imaginable, but another part of him, enjoyed it. The fact that his hand alone took several lives gave him a sense of power he'd never felt before.

Standing a distance away was the girl Tanya ran into moments before she found Loki. Her eyes were completely white and she was cleaning blood off of her hands with a small cloth.

"So, he's awake at last…" the girl said confidently, "Lets see how good this kid really is then" The girl started walking towards Loki, with no hesitation or remorse for the girl she just witnessed lose her life. "You there, boy" the girl called out to Loki. Loki's head jerked up and looked directly at her, his black eyes seemed to pierce her very soul and for the first time that she can remember she felt a cold shiver run down her back.

"What do you want?" Loki asked

"What's your name?" The girl asked

"Loki" Loki replied, "Now if that's all you want with me then be gone from my sight, I'm not in the mood to chat"

"Good, neither am I, Loki was it?" the girl said quite confidently, "My name is Celeste, Lets make something clear, you might feel powerful now but you know nothing of true power…"

Loki stepped back a bit, taken back by the fact that she knew about his surge of power, the feeling that it gave him, not to mention the fact her eyes were like his. Loki made up his mind; he needed to have the feeling of absolute power yet again. So Loki clenched his fists and charged at Celeste, drawing one fist back and using the other to guard. Loki threw a powerful punch at Celeste, using all the force he could muster; he thought that if half that power could kill a person than his full strength would be unbelievable and that this fight was already over. He was wrong. Celeste caught his fist in mid air with one hand. She tightened her grip on his hand and grabbed the same arm with her free hand, shifted her body and tossed Loki over her shoulder and into a tree, as Loki hit the tree a large thud was heard and also a loud crack as Loki screamed out in pain.

"This is all wrong" Loki thought, "How did she do that? I have raw power, I can't lose!"

"This isn't good" Celeste thought, "It seems as if, there are two spirits within this boy, but how can that be, he seems to have awoken both, one after the other, I just managed to face his darker side"

"OK…" Loki sighed, "Time for me to get serious". Loki climbed to his feet, his back completely aching and some fresh cuts appearing on his back and arms. Loki charged at Celeste yet again and punched her in the stomach with enormous force. She coughed up blood and fell to her knees, but she was only stunned momentarily. Her counter attack was simple but effective, she punched Loki in the groin and as he doubled over in pain she head butted him and blood shot out of Loki's nose and trickled out of his mouth. Celeste stood up and walked over, standing over Loki, at his head.

"What are you going to do?" Loki asked, cringing in pain. He couldn't really move anymore, he was exhausted and his whole body throbbed.

Celeste knelt down and rolled Loki onto his side, she raised her hand and delivered a powerful chop to the back of Loki's neck. As the hit landed, Loki's eyes shot wide open and his eyes instantly returned to normal, his hair and his energy all returned to normal. He cried out in pain for a moment but then slumped down and was unconscious. As Celeste lay Loki's head back down, her eyes changed back to normal and the aura around her faded. The cold feeling she had from Loki vanished and she picked Loki up in her arms and slumped him over her shoulder. She was only a small girl but she was strong for her size, though she did struggle with it. She smelt the overwhelming odour of the hounds approaching and decided it would be wiser to get out of the area where she and Loki would become the entrée. As Celeste trudged through the forest with Loki slumped over her shoulder, she could hear the hounds not too far away, ravaging at a fresh piece of meat, tearing at it, snarling at one another for the majority of the feed. The trek through the forest was tough, Celeste was tired and injured as well as carrying Loki through the woods, and it wasn't easy that much was certain. Before long Celeste had to stop and rest, so she put Loki down and leant him against a tree and she sat down next to him and leant against the tree, both of them had blood all over them, Loki for the most part, but Celeste also had some nasty gashes along her arms. Celeste rested her head against the tree and slowly closed her eyes, she was just going to relax for a minute, she was exhausted and out of strength. Before too long she was asleep. Too fatigued to continue on. After a few hours Celeste begins to wake, all she can smell is the heinous, foul odour of the hounds upon her. As she slowly opened her eyes she was now face to face with a hound, it appeared to be alone and strayed from its pack to chase after her and Loki. Its breath was terrible, it was fouler than the beasts hide and it made Celeste want to vomit, but she was too taken back with fear to even think about being sick. As the beast snarled and flared its teeth, ready to pounce, a gun shot echoed from through the trees, a bullet collided with the hounds head, shattering its skull on impact and blowing a hole right through its skull. With blood spraying everywhere and Celeste now covered in the hounds blood, the hound simply went limp and collapsed. Celeste looked at the blood covering her in disgust and slowly got to her feet.

"Are you OK?" A voice called out, it was an elderly man from the town; he was wearing a hunter's uniform and carried a big rifle.

"We're much better now that you've shown up" Celeste called back

"Are you injured?" The man called out

"Only slightly, my friend here is unconscious though and needs medical treatment"

The elderly man runs over and puts his phone back in his pocket. "Help is on its way" the man said, "Thank goodness you're ok, we found two other kids who weren't so lucky"

"They were friends of his…" Celeste said grimly

"Damn hounds" The man said angrily, "we should have culled them when we had the chance, now all we can do is keep them away from the town"

Not long after, a medical team appears and places Loki on a stretcher and they carry him off to an ambulance parked not far off, on the main road. Celeste hops in the ambulance with Loki and they're taken away to the hospital.

As Loki's eyes open and adjust to the light, it feels like he's been out cold for days. He recognizes the roof, the lights and the surrounding area, it's all very familiar to him now, and he realised where he was, he was in the hospital again. He sat up and looked around, he didn't understand why he was here or why he was in so much pain. His entire body throbbed in pain but it wasn't too serious. There were other beds in this room, all of them had their curtains drawn and there was a figure standing at the door holding two cups. She only had a small build; she had shoulder length light brown hair, which was tired back into a ponytail. She also wore glasses. Loki noticed that she was wearing a white coat like all the doctors around the hospital.

"Ah Loki" Celeste said as she walked in and placed the two cups down on the table next to his bed, "Glad to see you're finally awake, I'm doctor Newhart, I've been treating your wounds since you were brought in"

"You?" Loki asked, quite taken back, because this girl looked not much older than him, "You look too young to be a doctor" Loki said with some conviction.

"Don't let that fool you, I'm only an intern but I have my medical degree" Celeste replied, "anyway, you seem to be recovering, so we'll keep you in for a few more days, if your condition has improved by then, you'll be able to go home, any questions?"

"How did I get here?" Loki asked, "One moment I was walking along the road with my friend and then it's all hazy, I seem to have blacked out" Loki looked around and then his eyes opened wide, "Where's Tanya, Is she OK?"  
Celeste sighed and lowered her head slightly; "She didn't make it" Celeste said remorsefully, "You and Tanya, along with your friend Derrick, were attacked by a pack of Uruz Dahes on your way to the lake. Derrick and Tanya were gone before anything could be done; you barely survived with your life"

Loki looked stunned after hearing this news, it would explain the agonising pain he has been going through. Tears began to form in his eyes and they trickled down his face as he just looked in disbelief at this doctor telling him the worst news imaginable. Loki slumped his head down and just looked at his bed, his hands. He was looking at them but his mind was now far-gone, consumed near instantly by grief he just sat and wept. Celeste thought it best to leave him for now and she left him to finish her rounds of the hospital, she told him she would be back to check up on him in a few hours.

"_He doesn't remember a thing" Celeste thought to herself, "Just like when I first awoke the essence, but he awoke two different spirits. His body should have been ripped apart, but somehow he endured it, once he has had time to grieve I'll talk to him again, this time I should tell him everything about what we are"_


End file.
